


Improvements

by Narina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: Drabble, M/M, past Fates of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Being the Chief of State is never easy. But it helps when you have a bodyguard who is also your best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in German, using 50 key words and writing a drabble to each one of them. So yes, every chapter has exactly 100 words.

He had too many questions on his mind and the tip of his tongue. They were like ghosts among his thoughts, never really clear but always present. Why? Why had Wynn kissed him when they had said their good byes? What would it mean for their future, their friendship, their work? And why couldn’t he stop thinking about it.  
Raynar wanted to ask him but none of that really mattered as he finally entered the room. They didn’t speak, they just fell into a tight embrace and Raynar closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Whatever it was, it felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

The distance was only a few centimetres but it seemed too much. His finger was still in the air, right in front of the door’s control panel. It was programmed to react to him and there was nothing stopping him from going where he wanted. There was no one stopping him because Wynn himself had encouraged him. And he wanted to be closer to his best friend.  
“Some kind of Jedi you are,” he mumbled. The word _coward_ was close and he refused to accept that. So he finally closed his eyes, drew his strength together and pressed the button.


	3. Chapter 3

“Scum!”  
Raynar clenched his fist around the hilt of his weapon but he remained silent and followed Wynn into the building, past pedestrians who had grown to hate the Jedi since the last war. He could ignore them, mostly, when they weren’t too loud. But it was also a sign he couldn’t reveal his identity just yet.  
“Raynar.”  
He looked up, only now realizing he had taken of the helmet. Wynn’s hand was on his cheek, offering comfort and a helpful smile. They were on their own, able to enjoy privacy for a few precious moments.  
“Don’t listen to them.”


End file.
